The present invention relates to a portal trailer for a tugger train.
Tugger trains, sometimes also referred to as transport trains, are used in internal logistics to transport material on specified routes. Tugger trains thereby consist of a non-rail-guided towing vehicle and one or several trailers.
A trailer for a transport trolley, which has an E-shaped frame for receiving a dolly, became known from DE 603 00 189 T2, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference. The trailer has two fixed wheels, the rotational axes of which overlap.
A transport system for a forklift-free supply is known from DE 199 58 086 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference. A C-shaped trailer frame with four wheels is hereby used, which has height-adjustable load-lifting apparatuses on its inside.
A trailer train trailer, which has a roller-guided frame and an inner trolley guided along in the trailer train, provided with steering rollers and pushable into and out of the trailer on them at the same level as the frame-side guide rollers, is known from EP 2 161 182 B1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference. The inner trolley is supported in the transport state of the trailer train under load removal from the inner-trolley-side steering rollers in a weight-transferring manner on the trailer frame and via this on the trailer-side guide rollers.
A portal trailer, in which a front and a rear trailer section are interconnected via a portal-shaped arch construction, is known for example from FIG. 10 in JP 10-291473, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference. The advantage of a portal trailer is that the dolly to be received can be pushed into the portal trailer from both sides and thus can be used more flexibly in internal logistics.